


Peanut-Butter Blondie

by Drama_Setter



Series: Just Desserts [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, First Time Blow Jobs, Friends With Benefits, Henry is a Little Shit, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, Praise Kink, Public Blow Jobs, Riding, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:09:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7452364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drama_Setter/pseuds/Drama_Setter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaius x Henry. In which Gaius deals with the consequences of his one night stand…..and makes it more complicated. Or does he? Part 2 of the just desserts series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peanut-Butter Blondie

Gaius’s legs burned with every step, they’d been marching for some time now. The heat at least wasn’t so unbearable, there was a cool breeze that brushed along their caravan every so often, relieving them. The muscles in his legs burning like fire as he kept pace with Lon’qu next to him. The swordsmen’s expression stern as always as he walked strongly as if the meager walk didn’t bother him in the least. Perhaps that wasn’t too far from the truth. Maribelle’s horse trotting leisurely on the other side of him. The dainty little women sitting side saddle, her parasol open and twirling carelessly over her head. Ahead of him a wagon was being pulled by duo of stallions. Gaius winced his eyes closed as a breeze blew into his eyes, drying them out, the wind playing in his red hair and headband. The dry dirt they trod upon soon gave way to cobble stone, lifting his head he saw they were crossing a bridge. The sound of the river babbling below caught his ears. He watched as dragon flies buzzed through the air, swooping low towards the water before disappearing into the tall reeds sprouting along the rivers edges. Birds chirping nosily as they chased after the bugs lingering near the water source. 

“Hail shepherds!” a merchant called heartily as he crossed the bridged in the opposite direction seated upon his own cart. Gaius watched Maribelle give a proper wave, barely moving her wrist as he flicker her hand at him. The other more energetic and younger shepherds regarding the man with a shout of their own or a more enthusiastic wave. They’d received similar greetings as they passed over the bridge, open fields of wheat and crops stretched out along the road, farmers tending the fields waving as they passed. The road getting busier as they marched. Must be approaching a populated town or village of some sort. 

He was proven right when they crossed through the wide gates of a large town, its roads paved with a bluish colored stone. Buildings made of stone and wood towering around them. The streets bustled with busy townsfolk, all toiling away to get a days’ worth of work done. Gaius turned on his heels as he continued forward to watch a group of chickens flee from the butcher. A smile played on his lips before he casually spun forward again, the wind playing with his hair once more. It was nice to come across a town not being razzed to the ground by brigands or Risen. He winced when Lon’qu suddenly bumped into him harshly. 

“Hey! You-” the thief began angrily before he realized the reason for Lon’qu hasty retreat, a group of courtesans laughing daintily as they unabashedly moved into the throng of shepherds. He laughed openly at the swordsmen’s expense. Lon’qu glaring harshly as he backed up into Maribelle’s horse, the horse snorting nosily and paused at its master’s behest. The noblewomen glancing down her nose at Lon’qu before she lowered her umbrella to put a makeshift shield between her husband and the women. Gaius could see plainly though, she was cackling softly into her snow white glove. 

A dainty little hand abruptly slid its way up his leather armor, a pretty women with long ringlets of brown hair drawing up close in front of him. Her darling face painted up prettily, her dazzling eye brown like chocolate gazing seductively at him. Her curvy body adorn with a tight emerald corset dress. Gaius couldn’t help the grin that crossed his face, the women smiling back and winking at him as he dragged a hand down his stomach reaching for his belt, giving it a teasing tug. He may have been more inclined toward her proposition had he not been stated just a night ago. He wasn’t about to spend his hard earned coin on a simple nights pleasure. There were sweets to be had, and those took priority over this women’s offer. As tempting as it was. He was sure her body would be pliant and soft in his hands. No doubt she smelled of the more fragrant wild flowers, her hands undoubtedly soft as those flowers petals. The women leaned forward and teasingly brushed her lips across his own. Without warning a pink parasol waved between them, starling the women to step away from him with a startled shriek. The same parasol then striking him over the head. 

“OW! Crivins! Twinkles!” he barked as he held his smarting head. “What was that for?” Gaius groused as he rubbed at his head, his green eyes glaring halfheartedly at the women. The women sitting prettily upon her horse holding her closed parasol on her shoulder, a frown crossing her pretty face. She seemed to successfully scare off the other courtesans from vicinity. Much to Lon’qu’s relief it seemed. 

“You know well what that was for, brigand!” Maribelle said cuttingly. “You leered so lustfully at that women, like a wild dog eyeing up a slab of meat” she barked ruefully. “Your behavior was so distasteful I could scarcely stand to watch” the blonde women snorted. “Gutter dwelling cur” she added for good measure. “Show some restraint! You are a Shepard, act like one!”

“Yeah, yeah. Twinkles” he groused as he removed his hand from his head. He could already feel a bump swelling. No use arguing with that pig headed noblewomen anyway. He glanced back over his shoulder watching the women move through the throng of shepherds behind them, tempting the other men with a flick of their body’s and hands. He turned back around to realize Maribelle and Lon’qu had begun moving once more. With a wistful sigh he moved to follow them. He fell into step alongside Lon’qu who was walking as close to his wife’s horse as he could stand. Gaius snorted at him. Even married he could barely stand to stand to close to the women, granted he could stand to get closer to her then any other women amongst the shepherds. Honestly Mister super swordsmen was lucky he had a son and not daughter. Though what a show that would be. Gaius cackled to himself earning a sideways glance from the dark haired swordsmen. He grinned at Lon’qu before he playfully bounced into him, jumping back to avoid a swipe of the man’s arm. A black crow suddenly swopped down between them, hovering there nosily flapping its wings and screeching startling the two for a moment. 

“Damn bird” Lon’qu groused as he chased the bird off when it tried to perch on him. Gaius warded it off as well before it finally got the message, the crow looping around them for a moment before it flew off. Its wings fluttering nosily as it made another landing, this time touching down on the welcoming hand of a certain Dark mage. Gaius glanced over his shoulder, watching at the slender pale hand drew towards himself moving the crow closer to his person. Ricken and Henry leisurely approaching them. The young mage in blue eyeing the bird suspiciously before he turned his gaze towards Gaius himself and Lon’qu. The younger boys hands firmly holding Henry’s other arm hostage. Their hair was a little mused, as if someone had been turning their hands through it repeatedly. Ricken’s face was flushed darkly with blood, a suspicious red smear across Henry’s cheek. It didn’t look to be blood. Actually it looked soft and bright like a women’s lip paint. Gaius let out a laugh and a teasing grin, earning a darkening flush from Ricken. Ah smart boy, must already know what he was going to say.

“Enjoying the women were you, boy?” the Ylissean thief teased. 

“Th-they were very forward!” Ricken stammered in his defense. His grip tightening on Henry who was still holding his crow in his other hand. The dark mage suddenly laughed loudly and boyishly. 

“Ricky here was tripping over his words like a cat had his tongue!” he mused.

“Henry!” Ricken wined petulantly. Gaius laughed as well and jerked his thumb over his shoulder towards where Maribelle had trotted off. 

“Don’t let twinkles see you with those women, she’ll lump you good” Gaius remarked as he pointed at the quite possibly visible lump on his head. 

“I bet you deserved it” Ricken grumbled with a blushed pout. Gaius grinned at him before he was rapped on the head once more. He winced and glanced up seeing Maribelle and her horse standing right behind him. A tiny smile gracing her pretty face. 

“He most certainly did” She said with a smirk before she moved her horse to turn and begin trotting once more. Ricken laughing as he brushed past him to follow his childhood friend and her husband. Gaius frowning as he rubbed his sore head. Last time he walked with Maribelle. Ever. He jumped when the crow suddenly flew past him, lifting into the air with a cry. He glanced down again just as Henry walked past him, his cape billowing behind him. 

“Hey! Might want to rub that paint off your cheek before Maribelle sees it!” he warned Henry as he passed. The mage paused in front of him and turned to look at him over his shoulder. His pale brows quirked.

“Huh?” he inquired, his face wrinkled up in his usual smile. Gaius merely pointed at his own cheek and made a face. The mage seeming to understand and carefully rubbed at his cheek with his sleeve, inspecting his sleeve after. Red smeared across the dark fabric. Gaius passed him and lightly pushed him as he passed earning a slightly stumble from the mage. The white haired mage righting his footing before he moved after Gaius. The smaller male falling into step quietly beside him, the red having been rubbed clean of his pale face. Up ahead of them Ricken walked between Maribelle and Lon’qu, his head tilted up and chattering with the dainty lady. A gaggle of young daughters ran out in front of them carrying baskets of flowers. Gaius stopped quickly before he could trip over the little things, looking down at the young girls as they held out their flowers. With a strained smile Gaius held up his hand in refusal, children sometimes put him on edge. He glanced alongside him as Henry stopped down to be at level height with the girls, seemingly weary at first due to his sinister garb and Grimleal markings. They warmed up soon enough when he waved cutely at them while grinning, purchasing a lovely looking Lilly the color of fire. Intense bursts of red, orange, and yellow spreading across its curled petals. The girls laughing gleefully and running around his legs and under his cloak as he stood up before they ran off once more. Gaius parted his lips, a teasing remark on the tip of his tongue before the flower was suddenly tucked easily into the front of his leather armor. The words died on his lips as he stared wide eyed at the mage who was looking up at with a cheery grin. A cold sense of dread spread through him, like being dunked in ice water. The pale hand pulling away from the flower as he settled it neatly in place.

“Henry!” a boys voice called, grabbing the mages attention effortlessly, the white haired mage turning to move towards the familiar voice while Gaius remained frozen stock still in the middle of the street. The shepherds moving effortlessly around him while giving him confused looks as they passed. 

Shit.

\----

Gaius fumed silently, a storm of frustration and anger awash inside him, churning endlessly in the pit of his stomach like some sort of roiling ocean. How, how could he have been so stupid. He should have known this would come bite him in the ass. Granted, this sort of thing only usually only happened with women, most men were quick to forget about their trysts, especially when it involved another man. But leave it to the Plegian dark mage to be so unlike his other male conquests. The flower confounding him endlessly until he threw it in the fit of rage into the creek in the forest near their camp, where he was currently pacing. Why? Why did Henry have to give him that damn flower? What the hell did that even mean anyway? Was he smitten? Did he think they were something now? Or was it just a weird quirk of his? 

“Gods” he groused to himself as he fitfully ran his hand through his hair. His green eyes settling angrily over the source of his inner turmoil. The Lilly laying innocently amongst the shallows and smooth stones. The water hadn’t carried it far, it had gotten caught up on some rocks and tossed into the shallows pools of the creek. He let a breath through his nose before he flopped down in the grass underneath an impressively large and mossy tree. The mage hadn’t shown any of the telltale signs of a clingy lover, he was gone before Gaius had woken up, leaving the barrowed shirt behind. The mage hadn’t even mentioned it or even hung around him afterwards, he hadn’t done anything untoward until now. Until, fucking, now. 

Maybe it didn’t mean anything, Henry was weird, and maybe he just wanted to give him a flower as a passing fancy. Granted he needed to make things clear with the mage as a precaution. Before this got out of hand. He should have made it abundantly clear that this meant nothing that night. Ah, well, there was no changing the past. What’s done was done, all that was left to do now was deal with it. With another sigh he abruptly climbed to his feet and turned on his heel. His boots passing noiselessly over the mossy and grassy forest floor. He came out into a clearing where the shepherds were busy at work setting up their camp. He spared the area a once over, tents shattered orderly across the clearing. No sign of the little white haired mage in sight. 

“Gregor” Gaius called as he noticed the strange talking mercenary walking near him carrying an armful of tinder. The older man pausing to give him a look before he grinned widely. 

“Ah, if it isn’t the sweets man” the man laughed. “What can Gregor be doing for you?” 

“Have you seen Henry anywhere?” he pressed casually as he approached the man. The man blinked thoughtfully. 

“Henry? Little man with sinister magic and face of smiling? Gregor no seeing him” the man said honestly. Gaius sighed in response. 

“Thanks anyway” he mumbled as he passed the mercenary, making his way further into the camp. He passed Lissa who was suspiciously crouched near a tent holding a frog. “Princess” he called, starling the young girl to her feet. Her yellow garbed form twirling around to face him, the frog being tucked behind her back. 

“O-oh hey Gaius, do ya need something?” She asked innocently. Gaius cared little who she was planning to pull one of her childish pranks on. He had more important matters at hand anyway. 

“I’m looking for Henry, have you seen him?” 

“Henry? What for?” she pressed nosily, her cute facing scrunching up in a very un-lady like manner. Undoubtedly already jumping to conclusions. 

“None of your business, have you seen him or not? Or perhaps I should tell Blue about your business with that frog?” he threatened, crossing his arms over his chest. His brow raising dubiously. 

“Urk! I’m not-! Umm I saw Henry with Fredrick just a minute ago” she said quickly, still hiding the frog behind her back. Gaius slowly uncrossed his arms and cocked his head at her. “Don’t look at me like that! I don’t know where they went honest” Lissa said quickly. Gaius sighed, his eyes closing with the action. He then raised a hand to wave her off. 

“Thanks, carry on” he murmured before he turned to leave her to her own business. He didn’t wonder for long, he ran into Henry and Fredrick shortly after his encounter with Lissa. The towering knight having shed his armor and was chopping wood while Henry crouched looking bored, carelessly tossing the split wood into a sloppy pile. The brunette man pausing to scold him about his ill-put together pile of wood. “Junior” Gaius called getting the mages attention rather easily, his boots crunching in the lush grass he approached the crouching mage. Fredrick paused in his task, the lumbering man resting the axe on his broad shoulder as he regarded Gaius quietly. The thief opted to keep his eye contact with Fredrick brief and merely motioned for Henry to follow him. “Come here, I need to speak with you” the thief then cast a glance at Fredrick, who was of coarse still eying him wearily. “In private” he watched as Fredrick gave him a suspicious stare in return. 

“Sure” Henry called as he got to his feet, brushing himself off before he approached him. He motioned for Henry to follow him before he turned to head away from prying eyes and ears, the mage nodding eagerly and pranced after him. Gaius made short work of crossing the encampment, going out of his way to avoid walking to close of the other shepherds. He casually took an unlit lantern off a crate as he passed it, slipping it under his cloak with practiced ease. When he finally stepped into the thicket of trees he spared a glance over his shoulder, seeing Henry still following behind him. Turning back round he headed deeper into the forest, when the sound of the creek reached his ears he stopped abruptly. He set the unlit lantern down beneath a tree, having pilfered it temporarily due to it starting to get dark. 

When he straightened himself once more he turned just as a hand slid along the belt holding his leather armor in place. Gaius froze, his eyes flicking down at the mage who was deftly undoing his armor in an unhurried manner. He let out a breath through his nose before he parted his dry lips. His heart jumping in anticipation and excitement in his chest. 

“Junior, what you are you doing?” he asked hesitantly, his excitement igniting in the pit of his stomach. Perhaps that courtesan from earlier that afternoon had gotten him more worked up then he’d previously thought. Because rational thought was quickly leaving his mind and arousal was humming pleasantly through his veins. Henry tilted his head, his scarlet eyes flicking up to his. 

“Taking this stuff off” he responded innocently. “Er…isn’t this why you brought me here?” his hands stilling as he held the now open belt in his hands. 

“No…not…” Gaius said dumbly. His fingertips tingling pleasantly. A fog beginning to fill his brain. 

“Oh, sorry about that” Henry mused with a laugh, his hands moving to put his clothing right again. Gaius reached up, his gloved hands taking his hands in his own. 

“I don’t mind if you keep going, kinda interested to see how far you’ll take it” he challenged with a smirk, his hands falling from Henry’s still ones. His original reason for brining Henry out here vanishing abruptly from his mind. Henry laughed openly in response, his hands returning to opening his belt, smoothly he slipped the leather armor off his undershirt. The leather falling carelessly to the mossy forest floor. He stood still, letting Henry remove his cloak next, the dark fabric pooling on the ground at his boots. The mage rubbing his hands softly over the sleeveless shirt he wore under his leather armor. The white haired male seemingly very focused on his chest and stomach. Gaius was greatly enjoying the attention, having Henry making the moves sort of thrilled him in ways he cared not to admit too. He watched the mage stand on the toes of his shoes to reach his neck, his teeth skimming uncertainly across his throat. Gaius made and appreciative noise to encourage Henry. The mage seeming to take the hint and nipping softly at the flesh covering his throat before kissing it softly. His mouth more confident than it had been just a moment ago. Gaius raised his gloved hands placing them on Henry’s sides, tugging him a little closer. He tilted his head, breathing deep inly at Henry’s soft hair. He felt a shiver run along Henry’s body as he nuzzled at him. “Hey, get on your knees” he whispered into his ear. 

“Muh?” Henry mumbled as he only pulled back a little from his throat before biting at him again. Gaius stepped back, pulling Henry with him as he pressed his own back against the tree.

“On your knees” he asked again, gently pushing down on Henry’s hips. The mage finally falling to his knees, Henry wincing when he landed rather hard. Gaius ran a soothing hand through his hair, Henry raising his hands and placing them on Gaius’s hips which he was now level with. Gaius’ breath quickened as he looked down at Henry on his knees before him, staring up at him while he rested his gloved hand in his hair. He quickly removed his hand from his hair and reached down his belt. Undoing it quickly before he opened his pants. He hooked his thumb into the edge of his small clothes and pulled down freeing his already half hard arousal to the open air. He watched Henry swallow, his eyes openly staring at the flesh before him. Reaching out Gaius threaded his gloved hand into his hair before he frowned. Pulling the hand away he raised the glove to his teeth and pulled it off by biting on the end, spitting the leather off to the side before he tangled his bare hand through his soft hair. Gently he led his face closer to his arousal by holding his hair, the head bumping softly against the Plegian’s check. Clear fluid smearing across his pale flesh, Gaius biting his lip momentarily and sighing softly after. Henry suddenly parted his soft mouth when Gaius brushed himself across the pale pink flesh of his lips. “Careful with your teeth” Gaius warned huskily as he gently coaxed himself into Henry’s parted mouth. The mage opening his mouth wider as Gaius fed his arousal further past his lips. The thief carefully began to thrust his arousal into the mages waiting mouth. Henry’s fingers twisting on his hips, his hand in his hair holding his head still. He felt Henry gag around him when he accidently bumped too far into the back of his throat. The mage tearing his mouth off his hard flesh as he coughed.

“S-sorry” Gaius offered half-heartedly. The mage running the back of his hand across his mouth before he wordlessly opened his mouth once more and willingly settling his mouth over his arousal. Gaius groaning softly as he watched with rapt fascination as Henry tried to figure out the mechanics to giving head. He rested his bare hand in his hair once more, merely guiding his head this time. He led Henry by gently pushing and pulling his hair until the mage seemed to understand. Preforming the movement on his own. Taking as much as he could into his mouth before backing off and sucking at the head before he moved back down. The mage experimentally pushing the flat of his tongue along the bottom of his shaft as went down on him. The mage suddenly taking more than before and gagging around him before backing off, instead of pulling himself off he tried to take it all once again only to cough. “Take it easy” Gaius warning softly as he ran his fingers comfortingly through his hair. Henry looked up at him, his arousal still in his mouth, the sight alone setting fire through his veins. “Good boy” he cooed softly as he began to stroke Henry’s hair, enjoying the feeling of it slipping between his fingers. He struggled to keep his hips still, Henry’s hands on him reminding him to keep still. He grit his teeth as he felt a knot pull tight in his stomach. Without warning he grasped Henry’s hair hard and pulled him off. The mage whining softly, the thief falling down to his knees and capturing his mouth. He licked his way into Henry’s mouth, the mage meeting his tongue with his own. The two wet muscles twining around each other. Gaius held him by his hair still as he kissed him hard, Henry sliding his hands along his sides and feeling at his clothed back. With his gloved hand he reached up and flicked Henry’s cloak open, the garment falling in a heap in the grass. Henry pulled away from the kiss, gasping softly for breath before he met his lips eagerly once more. Gaius groaning softly into the kiss as he ran his gloved hand along Henry’s clothed back. He released his hair and blindly reached out for his cloak. When he couldn’t find it he broke the kiss and turned his head. The mage following him and mouthing at his throat. There it was, he grasping his cloak and awkwardly spread it out with one hand. He then picked Henry up with ease and dumped him onto the fabric. The mage wincing as he landed on the fabric. 

“Sorry, sorry” Gaius murmured in apology for the rough treatment. Henry said nothing and welcomed him as he crawled over him, the mage lifting his hands to pull him down for another kiss. Gaius wasted little time devouring the mages mouth with his own, supporting his weight on one forearm while his other hand wondered along Henry’s pliant body. His hand palming at his crouch, feeling his hard flesh under the layers of clothing. Henry squirmed, his legs pulling up but keeping his legs open. “You’re this hard from kissing huh?” the thief teased, his voice hushed against his mouth. His fingers cupping Henry’s hard flesh through his clothes. “Or was it sucking cock that got you this worked up?” Henry made a whining sound in the back of his throat in response before he kissed Gaius forcefully. His small fingers twisting in his red hair and clothes. The thief chuckling breathlessly between their mouths.

Gaius backed off suddenly, reaching across Henry for the lantern, lighting it before he set it a safe distance from them. Its light pushing back the shadows cast by the forest as the sun dipped lower and lower. Its flickering light dancing across their tangled bodies. He felt Henry wriggle to kick off his shoes. Gaius chuckling and following the suit before dipping down to kiss his ear. His gloved hand reaching for his throat and undoing his shirt collar. He then leaned down and licked a path from his collar bone to the bottom of his jaw. Henry’s hands slipped from his hair and to the front of his shirt searching for the clasps that kept it closed, when located them he began to make quick work of them. Tugging his shirt open before he began pushing it down over his shoulders. Gaius leaned back and shrugged the garment off. Reaching his gloved hand towards his own mouth had removed his other glove as well by biting the end and pulling. Shortly after he discarded the glove, leaving his arms only covered by the tight leather that hugged his forearms and upper arms. The mage lifted his hands and ran them along his chest and stomach, fingers fluttering over the contours of his flesh. Gaius sat back on his knees, the mage sitting up to continue wondering his fingers across his warm flesh. The white haired Plegian suddenly leaning forward and pressing open mouth kisses to his chest. His tongue dragging along his skin before he flicked his tongue over one of his nipples. Gaius sighed softly and ran his fingers through Henry’s hair as he the mage nibbled at his chest. He ran his free hand down his back, tugging at the mages shirt. Henry backed off a little, raising his arms as Gaius pulled the garments over his head. The shirt getting caught on the metal wristlets he wore. The mage deftly removing them before shaking the shirt off his hands. The shirt was then tossed to the side while the mage rolled forward, pushing Gaius back. The thief rolling onto his back landing on the fabric of his cloak, parting his bent legs as the mage crawled between them and began kissing his stomach. He sighed gratefully, loving the way the mages warm tongue felt on his navel. This was so much better than last time. Henry seemed to be a quick study, because he was utilizing a lot of the moves Gaius had used on him during their previous encounter. He felt a bare hand run along his still exposed hard flesh, a cut off groan leaving his lips as the mage palmed his erection with a soft hand. It amazed him how soft the mages hands were, granted to fight all the boy used was spells and his tomes. Not much chance of earning callouses and blister slinging spelled and turning pages in a book. Henry ran his hand lovingly along his flesh, giving it a few gentle tugs before he mouthed his way down towards his arousal. His tongue playing along his head before he pulled it into his hot mouth once more.  


“Fuck” Gaius cursed quietly as he shakily ran his fingers through Henry’s silken hair. Letting the mage do as he so pleased with him, so long as he kept making him feel good he really didn’t care what the mage did to him. He titled his head back, closing his eyes as he felt the heat and wetness swallow him. His hips trembled as he struggled to keep them still. What Henry couldn’t fit into his mouth he stroked with his slim fingers. “Dammit…Henry” Gaius groaned, his hand pushing at the mages head. The mage backing off, his mouth slipping off his erection with a wet pop. His hand still gently stroking him. “Fuck, stop. I’ll…I’ll cum” he warned, his muscles tense as he tried to hold it back. His jaw clenched tightly as he stared up at the mage. Henry giggled breathlessly, his lips dark and swollen. 

“What if I want ya too?” the mage teased breathlessly. His voice raw from swallowing him. Gaius groaned, biting off another curse. The muscles over his abdomen clenching tightly. 

“I don’t…I want to cum inside you” Gaius growled, he watched Henry shiver in a way that had nothing to do with the cool air. His hand slowly leaving him much to Gaius relief. “Take it all off” Gaius ordered, the mage moving to follow his orders obediently. Gaius sat up on his elbows as he watched Henry shed himself of his clothing. Once he flesh was bared to him, the light from the lantern lighting up his flesh in a flickering glow. He reached out with a hand and guided Henry to straddle his hips, the two chest to chest. Gaius sat up all the way, his hand reaching around the mage to carefully prod at his rear, it was still a little loose from their last coupling. He quickly suckled on his own fingers before he moved them back to his destination. His fingers slipping in with relative ease. 

“Nnnh-Ah!” Henry gasped as he fingers slipped inside. Gaius smirked to himself, enjoying that Henry was faring much better than their last tryst. His body opening up easily. 

“Want you to ride me” Gaius whispered against his chest as he opened the mage up. His fingers spreading as they pulled out of him before thrusting back inside. 

“J-just put it in” Henry murmured quietly. His thighs quivering around Gaius’s hips. 

“You want it?” Gaius teased, pressing his face into his sternum and kissing him. 

“Y-yes” Henry gasped while Gaius dived his fingers in deep and curled them. Gaius wordlessly removed his fingers and held Henry’s hip with on hand. He then held out his other hand and spit into it before he reached for himself and spread his saliva along his shaft, his own fluids mixing with his saliva. When he finished his task held grasped the base of his flesh to hold himself up, his other hand on Henry’s hip guiding him wordlessly to lower himself. The mage biting his lip in anticipation as he lowered himself, wincing as the head of his member breached him. A stuttering breath leaving Henry was he slowly took more of him until he was flush against Gaius’s hips. A quiet groan leaving them both. 

“Good boy” Gaius encouraged appreciatively as he ran his hands along Henry’s arms. The mage shaking in his arms as he breathed unevenly. “You look so good” he whispered as he kissed his collarbone then his jaw. 

“It’s deep...” the mage whimpered. Gaius cursed under his breath, he wasn’t sure why but his admission really excited him. He quickly kissed him against as he held his upper arms. 

“I know, but you took it so well” the Yilssean thief murmured against his throat as he held him. His hands running soothingly across his arms and back. “Go slow, you are alright, baby you are doing so well” he felt Henry shift, lifting somewhat to test himself before slowly coming back down, a shuddering whine leaving his lips. The noise setting Gaius on fire, his blood burning hotly as it thundered through his veins. Gaius pulled away from Henry’ leaning back on his hands to watch the mage carefully ride him. The mage rising up once more unto his knees until only the head was inside before he seated himself back down on the hot member. Another whine leaving his lips as he bottomed out. He pressed his hands on Gaius stomach as he pulled himself up once more before forcing himself back down with a little more force this time. The thief watched with clouded eyes as the mage worked himself open on his shaft. The mages fingers clenching into fists on his stomach as he bowed his head, his mouth opening as he cried out sweetly, his eyes twisted shut as he rode him. Gaius ran his calloused fingers across his thighs encouragingly. As the mage finally began a more steady rhythm, bouncing on his shaft. 

“G-Gaius...” Henry whined as he leaned back, his hands leaving his stomach. One hand reaching back to steady himself on Gaius’s clothed thigh. Gaius gripped his thigh tightly, finally noticing the faint bruises on his hips in the dim light. No doubt left over from their last coupling. The sight clouding Gaius brain further, his heart hammering in his chest. “Feels…good” the mage admitted breathlessly as his body undulated. 

“Yeah? You like having me deep inside you?” Gaius growled softly. Henry nodded pathetically as he bounced on his hard member. His expression wanton and open.

“Y-yes. You f-feel so good” the Plegian whined. Gaius bit his lower lip and raised a hand to slap his rear as the Plegian dropped back down earning a shuddering whine. 

“You like that?” Gaius pressed, hopelessly worked up by the mage eagerly riding him. Again, Henry nodded in confirmation. A pale hand reaching up towards his own mouth as he breathed heavily into it. 

“Please…hnnn-! Again” Gaius smirked in response before he spanked him again, another cry ripping its way out of Henry’s mouth. 

“Maybe I should put you over my knee sometime, see if I can’t make you cum by just spanking you” he threatened, his voice coming out as a feral growl. Henry bit his lip as he peaked open one eye to stare blearily down at him while he rode him in earnest. His pale hand still hovering before his open mouth. “Would you like that?” he pressed with another slap to his soft flesh. Judging by the way Henry’s insides twisted down him he enjoyed the idea. 

“Y-yeah” Henry whined out, his head lulling forward as he twisted his eye closed. “G-Gaius, please” he begged. Gaius snapped, throwing himself forward, knocking Henry back against the cloak with a soft thud. The air leaving Henry’s lungs with a small shout. Gaius hastily climbing over him, catching one of his legs and throwing it over his shoulder, his other thigh spread over his hip. Without warning he drove himself back inside, leaning forward he balanced his weight on his palms. The positon forcing one of Henry legs forward. Gaius cut off a half formed curse as he leaned over the mage, the smaller male whimpering pitifully beneath him as he began he began to pound into his willing body. He felt Henry’s hands grasp his forearms, his fingers slipping along the leather. The thief leaning down quickly to kiss the mage, swallowing the lewd sounds that left his mouth. His hips continuously canting forward driving them both towards their own completion. The thief tilting his head as he deepened the already messy kiss, one of Henry’s hand slipped off his forearm and slid easily into his hair. His fingers getting caught on the headband he always wore. Gaius broke the kiss but kept his face close as he breathed heavily in the mages ear. 

“I’m gunna cum” he murmured breathlessly. One of his leather clad arms slipping down to grasp Henry’s hard flesh earning a gasping moan. His hand running easily long his flesh as he tried to speed Henry along, the mage trembling under him as his voice climbed higher. His back suddenly arched below him, his hands twisting in his hair and on his arm, releasing with a broken cry. Hot fluid dribbled along his fingers as he Gaius stroked him through it. He twisted his own eyes shut as he drove himself inside the trembling body, feeling himself nearing his limit rather quickly. He released shortly after the mage, burring himself deep inside the mage as he rode through it. He spared a brief moment to recover, swallowing air into his burning lungs before he began to flutter kisses along the mages throat, listening to him come down from his own high. The smaller male’s chest heaving, his fingers slipping from his hair and falling onto the cloak below them. Henry then turned his head and bumped his nose against his before kissing him softly. Gaius humming pleasantly into the kiss, his head tilting as they moved their mouths gently together. Henry was the first the break the kiss, his legs flexing carefully on his shoulder giving Gaius that idea what this position was pretty uncomfortable for the mage. He slowly leaned back, gently grasping his knee and brining the limb off his shoulder. Carefully, he pulled himself out earning a small wince from the smaller male beneath him. 

“You good?” Gaius asked as he began to sluggishly right his clothing. 

“Yeah. I’m fine” Henry responded with a quiet hum, making no move to get up just yet. When his pants were back in place Gaius slowly glanced around the darkness, the light from the lantern keeping the wall of blackness at bay. When he glanced back he saw Henry finally begin to sit up, burning light flickering across his bare skin. The mage running his hand through his own hair musing it thoroughly. Gaius remained on his knees watched the mage, the bright eyed male glanced up at him. Gaius gave him a small smile before he leaned forward to nuzzle his nose through his hair, Henry chuckling as he playfully raised a hand to push at him. Gods he smelled nice, like potent incense and wild herbs. “What’d you wanna talk about?” Henry said between giggles. 

“Huh?” 

“Did ya forget?” Henry mused as he placed his hand over Gaius’ face and pushed the thief’s face away with a snigger, the Yilssean nipping playfully at his fingers in retaliation. “You told me you wanted to talk in private remember? You said so earlier” Gaius suddenly stopped his playful biting, spitting the finger in his mouth out before he backed up. Criven’s he was right. He’d brought Henry here to talk to him, and instead he’d let himself get swept up in something else entirely which undoubtedly made things even more complicated. 

“Gods. You’re right” Gaius groused as he palmed his own face. He held his face and breathed through his nose before he dragged his hand off his face. A frown marring his face as he regarded the pale haired mage who was pawing around for his clothing. “I wanted…to talk about you know…the last time we…” he mumbled, his hand flicking around at his wrist. Henry didn’t glance up as he located his smallclothes and drug the dark fabric towards him. Absently picking the twigs and leaves out of his garment. 

“What ‘bout it?” Henry inquired carelessly as he reached out once more, finding his tights and leg jewelry. The golden metal gleaming in the firelight. Gaius swallowed thickly, feeling the ends of his headband tickling against the bare flesh of his shoulder. 

“Listen…I’m just going to come out and say it” Gaius stated as he sat up straight, his green eyes narrowing on the white haired male. Henry finally looking up at him with his usual delighted smile. “I don’t have any romantic feelings for you, what so ever. And I didn’t start this whole…thing with you because I harbored any amorous feelings. I just wanted to have a little fun and I’ll admit there is some physical attraction behind my reasoning…” he trailed his eyes over the mages lithe form, the pale flesh coated with gooseflesh from the cool air. “Perhaps…more physical attraction than I’m comfortable with admitting” he murmured before he cleared his throat. “And perhaps I shouldn’t have let this happen or at least talked about this first. So, please no hard feelings. Aright?” 

“Hmmm” Henry mumbled, still smiling. “Muh?”

“Don’t you ‘muh’ me” Gaius groused, frowning at the mage. “I’m trying to let you down easy!”

“But I don’t need let down easy!” Henry mused with a laugh, his hand raising before he waved it carelessly. “I actually have barely an idea what you are even talking about! Silly” the white mage male still giggling at his expense putting Gaius on edge. 

“You gave me that flower earlier as romantic gesture!” the thief spat back pointing an accusing finger at the mage.

“I did?” Henry asked sounding incredulous but still smiling. 

“Didn’t you?” Gaius barked dubiously, his thin brows furrowed. 

“Nope!” Henry mused before he began to shrug into his shirt. Gaius huffed and ran his hand aggressively through his own hair. “You’re acting like a crazy man” the Plegian teased with a wide smile as he smoothed out the wrinkles in his shirt before he began to button the collar. Gaius frowned at him, heat rising on his cheeks. He was somewhat relived yet embarrassed for jumping to conclusions. He should have known better. Henry was really strange sometimes, well all the time.

“So…let me get this straight. You don’t have any sort of romantic feelings for me at all? None what so ever” he pressed.  
“Hmmmm, nope” Henry responded easily as he began to pull on his tights. Gaius finally let out a sigh of relief. He felt like he’d dodged an arrow from an enemy poised to deliver the final blow. “I have a question though” Henry asked as he picked up the golden circlets that he wore on his thighs. 

“Yeah?”

“Can we keep doing this?” Henry asked suddenly. “It’s a lot of fun and it feels good! Like, not as good as hitting someone with an instant death curse that makes blood come out of-” Gaius stopped him with a jab to his chest with his finger, the mage wincing then laughing as he rubbed his chest. 

“You want to keep having sex with me?” the redhead pressed as he eyed Henry closely, the mage still smiling as he had always been. 

“Coarse” Gaius tossed the idea around in his head, this was their second time being intimate with each other. And Henry did say he had no romantic feelings for him. Actually it was quite possibly Henry was unable of feeling any sort of romantic inclinations towards someone. He was fairly certain complex emotions were beyond the obviously mentally damaged Plegian. Hell this could work out well for them both, this war was stressful enough as is and having some sort of relief outside of sweets would do him well. And Henry said he wanted it. He saw more benefit then harm from this sort of arrangement.

“If we do keep doing this there are gunna be some rules” Gaius stated. He held up his hand, flicking one finger out at the mage. “One, we are not in any way exclusive or anything like that. We are just friends having sex with each other. That’s it”

“Gotcha!” Henry mused. Gaius nodded and held out two fingers. 

“Second rule. This is to be done out of public view and in secret. That includes talking about it. You don’t talk about it and I don’t talk about it. To anyone. I mean it” Gaius kept his tone business like and serious as he laid out his rules. The white haired male smiling and nodding quietly. He waited for a moment longer before he held up three fingers. 

“Third and final rule. Either of us can stop this at any time. Neither of us is obligated to continue if we don’t wish too. That means if you for whatever reason want to call this arrangement off you can and you are in no way obligated to give me anything. Same for me” the Ylissean explained. “Understand, Junior?”

“Yeah, I understand” Henry mused as he slipped the metal around his thighs. When he put his shoes on he stood up, purple fabric of his loincloth in his hand. Gaius regarded with quietly before he picked up his own shoes and stood up. 

“Good, I’m glad” he stated honestly as he slipped on his leather shoes. “This went better than I could have hoped actually” he added in a quiet murmur. He glanced at the mage as Henry fastened his loincloth around his waist with practiced ease. The dark mage looking up at him and smiling widely as he usually did. 

“Hmm” the mage hummed seemingly in agreement. By now it was pitch dark in the forest, the only light source they had was from the burning lantern. Undoubtedly most of the shepherds would be in bed, it was in the midst of collecting his own clothing and dressing that he realized he’d never set up his tent. And setting up a tent in the dark sounded like an impossibility, no doubt his fumbling around would wake the shepherds and he didn’t need them prying at him about why he was just now setting up his tent. As he fastened his leather armor over his chest to looked at Henry who was by now holding his cloak and leaning against a tree.  
“Junior, please tell me you set up your tent before I came to get you” 

“Hmm? Oh yea! Ricken and I setup each other’s tents long before you came to find me” Henry mused with a laugh. “Why ya askin?”

“Er…I never set mine up…was wondering if I could crash in yours for the night” Gaius mumbled as he picked up his own cloak, not bothering to put it on. 

“I suppose so” Henry said wistfully. “Since you let me stay in yours the other night” he added before he pushed himself off the tree and picked up the lantern in his free hand. 

“Thanks Junior” Gaius said gratefully as he moved to follow the mage out of the woods. As predicted the encampment was quiet, only a few tents still had their lanterns glowing inside. But other than that no one seemed to be wondering awake about the camp in the dark. With a quiet exhale Gaius continued to follow the shorter male, the two making it across the camp and to Henry’s without incident. Without urging Gaius slipped into the mages tent for the first time. The inside being a lot less sinister then he’d imagined. It actually looked rather plain. His gear was neatly set up at the back of the tent, a stack of tomes and texts piled up alongside it. His bedroll was clean and laid out horizontally across the back of the bed in front of his gear and books. The lantern was on and sitting atop a tome, someone must have lit it for Henry since the mage was unlikely to have lit it in the middle of the day and leave it on. Perhaps it was Ricken. No skulls or bones lying about, nothing creepy. Just ordinary. Which unsettled him more than it would have if he had found something strange. “No bones or Risen parts lying around?” Gaius teased with a small smile. 

“Nope! Robin yelled at me last time and forbid me to bring any sort of body parts into the camp, and Ricken gets all weird around my collection. So! I hide em where he don’t see em” Henry mused as he slipped off his shoes near the tents entrance. Ah, so there was creepy shit in here. He just couldn’t see them. That was well and fine, he supposed. Quietly Gaius stooped down to remove his own shoes before he began to peel off his gear once more. Henry slipping past him to crouch down near his gear to do the same. The mage changing into something to sleep in. It was actually surprisingly mundane, a crisp plain white shirt and pants. He wasn’t sure why but he was expecting his sleepwear to be darker and more sinister. He almost looked normal now. As Gaius striped out of his clothing it crossed his mind that he’d left all his gear pack on the wagon, he’d never unloaded that along with his tent. He frowned. He didn’t really need it now since he could just sleep naked or in his small clothes, but he’d need it by morning. He debated quietly if he should just go get it now and come back. Or just get it early in the morning and go to sleep. He glanced over at Henry as he shed himself of his shirt, the mage crawling into the bed and laying down. The Plegian’s back to him. The hell, he’d get it in the morning. He stripped down until he was Skyclad, set his gear aside, and climbed into the bed next to Henry. He let out a small sigh as he rolled onto his side to reach over Henry to snuff out the light in the lantern. The light snuffing out and darkness enveloped the tent. Before leaning back over and lightly mouthed his bed partners ear before laying down. The mage huffing out a short laugh in the dark. Gaius smiled lightly before he reached his arm out and draped it over Henry’s hip and pressed himself into the mages back. He let out yet another content sigh in the back of Henry’s head. A drawn out yawn leaving him next as sleep began to fog his mind. Feeling content and calm he closed his eyes and began to quickly drift off into blissful sleep. 

“Night Junior” Gaius murmured drowsily. He didn’t stay awake long enough to hear if Henry responded.

**Author's Note:**

> I just ended two stories by them going to sleep. That's unacceptable...


End file.
